


Acordes y Corazonadas

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Character, M/M, Mainly tianshan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: Tenía cinco años cuando fui por primera vez a aquel lugar tan grande, tan resplandeciente, tan hermoso.Tenía ocho años cuando papá me regaló mi primera guitarra.Tenía diez años cuando unos extraños, peligrosos hombres entraron al restaurante de mi padre.Tenía once años cuando se lo llevaron y no lo volví a ver.Tenía dieciséis años cuando lo conocí.Lo tuve que dejar marchar, y cuando lo volví a ver, cuando lo volví a ver...





	1. Inicios

Tenía cinco años cuando fui por primera vez a aquel lugar tan grande, tan resplandeciente, tan hermoso. Lamparas colgaban del techo, todo de cristal. Mesas cubiertas con blancos manteles. Hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco y negro, tan formales. Ventanas que llegaban hasta el cielo y cortinas que relucían y parecían tan suaves y tan delicadas. Mujeres con largos vestidos y peinados como en las revistas de moda de mamá. Hombres con trajes como los de los espías de las películas que veíamos los domingos.

“¿Qué te parece, Guan Shan?” mi madre preguntó, estrujándome ligeramente la mano para llamar mi atención.

Creo que no le respondí por la cantidad de emociones que me embargaban. Creo que sólo asentí como respuesta. No importaba, mi madre me entendía.

 

Tenía diez años cuando unos extraños, peligrosos hombres entraron al restaurante de mi padre. Armados con bates y cuchillos asaltaron a los presentes, a mi me agarraron. Mi padre golpeó a aquel hombre que me había cogido por el hombro.

“No toques a mi hijo” gruñó mi padre. 

Mi padre, mi héroe, que ahora se estaba enfrentando a esa multitud de hombres mientras el caos reinaba. “¡Rompedlo todo, chicos!” Gritaban aquellos hombres que habían entrado en el restaurante de papá. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, sólo podía ver la gran espalda de mi padre frente a mi, protegiéndome, luchando contra sus atacantes, quienes le superaban en número.

A mí me cogió alguien, asustado empecé a luchar hasta que reconocí el perfume y la voz de mi madre. Me abrazó y corrió a esconderme. Yo me alejaba en brazos de mi madre mientars veía como mi padre iba a ser golpeado por un hombre con un bate. La mano de mamá hizo que mi cara quedara enterrada en su hombro, evitando que viera lo que sucedió después. 

“¡Quédate aquí y no salgas para nada! Mamá va a llamar a la policía” Mamá me ordenó tras meterme en un armario donde almacenaban los manteles y demás cosas del restaurante. 

“¡Que no quede nada!” escuché gritar a una voz cerca del armario. Me encogí de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si me encontraban? ¿Qué pasaría si mamá no volvía? ¿Qué pasaría si papá había sido golpeado por ese bate y…? Podía escuchar a gente gritar que qué hacían, rogarles que se detuvieran, preguntándoles quiénes eran. Podía escuchar sillas cayéndose al suelo. Podía escuchar platos rompiéndose al caer al suelo. Podía escuchar los sonidos de gente siendo golpeada. 

La oscuridad me envolvía y no podía ver nada. Nada. Sólo podía temblar de miedo, sólo podía encogerme en aquel espacio tan pequeño, tan confinado, tan oscuro. Los sonidos parecían aumentar, los sonidos me envolvían. Los platos caían y la gente gritaba y la oscuridad me envolvía y yo temblaba y yo sólo podía susurrar y desear que mi padre me sacara de ahí. Que abriera esas puertas y me dijera que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo sucedía. Que esos hombres malos ya se habían ido. Yo sólo podía esperar lleno de miedo temblando como una hoja ante un huracán. Un huracán de violencia y terror y oscuridad y platos rompiéndose y sillas cayendo y ¿dónde estaba papá? ¿porqué no había vuelto mamá? Papá. ¡PAPÁ!

 

Tenía ocho años cuando papá me regaló mi primera guitarra. No era una guitarra para niños. No tenía esos colores llamativos, no era ligera, no era perfecta para llevar y enseñar y no pasaba nada si se caía o se rompía. Era una guitarra de madera, de las de verdad.

“Cuídala bien. Reza todo lo que sepas como vea que la has dejado tirada como si fuera un juguete. ¿Me has entendido?” Me dijo.

La miré con reverencia y la acaricié como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Lo era. Era mi más preciado tesoro. “Si” Fue lo único que pude conseguir decir ya que no podía explicar cómo me sentía, lo importante, lo mayor, lo alegre que me sentía, cómo mi corazón latía emocionado.

Papá me enseñó a tocar la guitarra y mamá me compró cosas para que aprendiera a tocar por mi mismo.

 

Tenía once años cuando se lo llevaron. Unos hombres vinieron en medio de la noche, un jueves, y se lo llevaron. Decían que era la policía, decían que papá había hecho cosas malas. Decían que se lo tenían que llevar, que no opusiera resistencia, que todo lo que dijera podría y sería usado en un tribunal en su contra. 

Papá nunca llegó al tribunal, a la mañana siguiente estaba muerto en su celda. Al otro día, enterrábamos su cuerpo. Había familia de mamá, pero no paraban de decir que papá había sido un hombre malo, por lo que habían escuchado, así que seguramente se había suicidado para no ir a la cárcel. Porque era culpable. Porque era un criminal.   
Mamá les dijo que se callaran, que no sabían una mierda sobre su marido. Les dijo que si sólo iban a estar ahí para discutir cosas así, que se marcharan, que no necesitaba a nadie de esa familia. 

Y se marcharon. Esa fue la última vez que vi a esas personas. Incluso cuando mi madre murió, no los vi.

 

Tras las facturas del funeral de papá y tal, mamá supo que no nos podíamos permitir vivir en una zona tan cara de la capital tras el arresto y muerte de mi padre, así que nos mudamos. 

Pasamos de vivir en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras. El piso que mamá alquiló tras vender el piso en Tocrenal era pequeño. Podríamos haber comprado el piso pero mamá dijo que era mejor guardar ese dinero. Por si las moscas, Guan Shan, nunca sabes lo que te deparará la vida. Yo le hice caso, era mi madre y ella había vivido mucho más que yo.

Tras entrar por la puerta, había un pequeño pasillo con cuatro puertas: las dos habitaciones, el baño y la puerta que daba a la sala de estar-comedor. A la cocina se llegaba a través del comedor. El comedor también daba paso a un pequeño balcón en el que sólo entraban dos personas a la vez.   
Era pequeño, pero ese era nuestro nuevo hogar. 

“Piénsalo de esta forma, Guan Shan, al ser más pequeño, tardaremos menos cuando se tenga que limpiar.” Mamá solía decirme las primeras semanas. “Ahora no lo ves, pero te aseguro que es muy cansado tener que limpiar una gran casa, Guan Shan”

Mamá empezó a trabajar poco después de mudarnos. Un pequeño restaurante a 10 minutos de casa la contrató como camarera, a pesar de que estaba cualificada para haber sido cocinera de aquel lugar. Por mi parte, fui al colegio que estaba a media hora en bus de casa. Mamá insistió que debía ir a un buen colegio para conseguir ir a un buen instituto y a una buena universidad, para conseguir un buen trabajo.

 

Vendí la guitarra que papá me había regalado para poder comprar el uniforme y que mamá no tuviera que ir más apurada con el dinero. 

 

En mi decimosexto cumpleaños, pasaron dos cosas. 

Conseguí ahorrar lo suficiente de mi trabajo a media jornada en un supermercado para comprar una bicicleta para poder ir al instituto y al trabajo más rápido. Era una bicicleta roja de segunda mano. Mi compañero de trabajo y de clase, Jean-Luc, me había ayudado a comprobar que la bicicleta estuviese en perfecto estado. 

Cuando llegué a casa tras trabajar, mamá estaba allí. Era miércoles, así que hasta al cabo de unas horas no debería haber vuelto. Sabía que algo andaba mal, ella no debería haber estado en casa tan pronto, ni siquiera porque ese día fuera mi cumpleaños. Así que sus siguientes palabras tras saludarla… sabía que sus siguientes palabras no serían buenas.

“M-me… Guan Shan, me ha-han despedido” Mi madre me dijo, luchando contra las lágrimas que se le formaban en los ojos, y en aquel momento vi a mi madre más marchita que nunca. Mi madre, que siempre había sido como una rosa en plena primavera, ahora estaba marchita, triste, cansada. 

“No importa” respondí, queriendo y deseando hacer que mi madre volviera a florecer. Quitarle ese peso de encima. “Yo tengo el trabajo del supermercado, puedo dejar el instituto y trabajar a tiempo completo. Es hora de que yo empiece a cuidar también de ti” 

No me importaba tener que dejar de estudiar, sabía que ella no querría, pero a mí no me importaba. No era la persona más inteligente del planeta, no sabía que quería hacer con mi vida más que estar con mi madre y cuidarla y adorarla y protegerla y ayudarla, tampoco teníamos los medios para que yo pudiera ir a la universidad.

“No.” Mi madre me miró y pude ver fuego en sus ojos. Un fuego determinado, una voluntad que contrastaba con su apariencia cansada. “He estado ahorrando estos años para que pudieras ir a un buen instituto y a una buena universidad, Guan Shan. No puedes, no puedes echar a perder tu futuro.”

 

Así fue como mi madre decidió en pleno verano que debíamos mudarnos a un barrio dentro de la ciudad. La ciudad. Un lugar con más oportunidades de trabajo para ella. Una nueva vida, una nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nuevo instituto, nuevas oportunidades. Otra vez, sería todo nuevo. Lo que no sabía, y tampoco me habría podido imaginar ni en mi más extraño sueño, era que ese cumpleaños sería el que hiciera que lo encontrara a ÉL.


	2. He Tian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de clase en el nuevo instituto. Nada puede salir mal.
> 
> ¿verdad?

Me levanté de la cama sin saber bien qué me depararía el futuro. Hacía ya un mes que nos habíamos mudado de nuevo a la ciudad. Mamá y yo nos habíamos decantado por un apartamento algo más grande que el que habíamos alquilado en aquel pueblo de las afueras. El barrio era como cualquier otro barrio: teníamos una plaza cerca donde los niños tenían un parque de juego, también había un parque, o más bien descampado, donde había un pequeño huerto urbano y era una zona perfecta para correr por las mañanas. También había un centro médico a dos calles y varias tiendas locales. Mamá fue contratada en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad a las pocas semanas de llegar. 

Y este era mi gran primer día de clase. Mi móvil sonó, me había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc y yo aún nos manteníamos en contacto y me había venido a ver unas pocas veces durante el verano e incluso vino a ayudarnos durante la mudanza. Contesté al mensaje rápidamente mientras mordía una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. Jean-Luc y yo intercambiábamos mensajes matutinos sobre el nuevo curso escolar y él aprovechaba para picarme por el hecho de que ahora no lo tendría en clase para ayudarme.

“¿Jean-Luc?” Mamá aprovechó para mirarme mientras había un descanso para los anuncios en la televisión. Esta era nuestra tradición, siempre desayunábamos y/o cenábamos juntos, dependiendo de su turno en el restaurante. Hoy tendría turno de tarde y no llegaría hasta bien entrada la madrugada a casa, así que desayunábamos juntos. Ella con su café sólo y unas galletas de avena; yo con un zumo de naranja y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. “Qué tal le va en el pueblo?”

Le puse al corriente sobre lo que Jean-Luc me había ido diciendo. Sobre como ellos empezaban la semana que viene las clases ya que ahora eran las fiestas patronales, algunos cotilleos y rumores sobre algunos vecinos que estaban circulando por el pueblo a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos eran falsos y todo el mundo lo sabía. Sobre como ya habían alquilado nuestro antiguo hogar a una pareja de ancianos. Sobre como Jean-Luc había cortado con su primera novia porque ésta esperaba cosas de él que no estaban en su naturaleza. 

“El primer amor. Tan pasional como fugaz. Estoy segura de que algún día conocerás a alguien y abandonarás el nido y me dejarás sola.” mi madre me sonrió y guiñó un ojo, llevándose una mano al corazón y otra a la frente. Mi madre había conocido a mi padre a partir de su primer novio. Él fue la razón por la que mi madre y su primera pareja rompieron. Entonces, se puso seria y me sonrió. “Sé que la persona que tenga la suerte de poder llamarte pareja será tan feliz como lo serás tú.”

Me sonrojé y le dije que eso jamás iba a pasar. Que nunca la dejaría sola, que éramos un equipo y que ella era la única persona que necesitaba. Aún así, una vocecilla se regocijó porque había dicho alguien y no una chica. Alguien. No una ella. Alguien.

Me dijo que iba a llegar tarde si no me daba prisa. Miré el reloj y sólo quedaban cinco minutos para macharme, o llegaría tarde en mi primer día. Bebí el zumo de un trago y empecé a recoger las cosas hasta que me dijo que ya se ocupaba ella, que cogiera las cosas y me fuera. Corrí hacia mi habitación y me puse la mochila, cogí la bicicleta y salí de casa, no sin antes recibir un beso de mi madre en la mejilla.

Ese día iba a ser un gran día.

 

Ese día no podía ir a peor.

La mañana había empezado bien. Tras salir de casa, había montado en mi bici y emprendí el camino hacía el nuevo instituto, pero algún desgraciado había roto una botella de cristal y la rueda delantera se cortó con un trozo, haciendo que la tuviera que llevar andando. Por suerte había salido de casa pues aún no conocía bien el camino. Después, vi a una señora que ya había ido a hacer la compra de buena mañana e iba demasiado cargada. La ayudé a cargar con las bolsas hasta su casa porque mamá me había educado en ayudar al prójimo y respetar a mis mayores. Eso no fue tan malo, la señora me dio un sándwich.

Pero el problema fue encontrarme con él, con ese pelinegro. Iba corriendo y se chocó conmigo. Como si un pelirrojo llevando una bicicleta no fuera llamativo. Lo que me enfadó no fue el choque. Oh no. Mi enfado vino de que, durante el choque, el sándwich que la anciana me había dado había ido a parar a la carretera y pude ver en cámara lenta como era aplastado por la rueda de un camión; pero eso no fue lo peor, no no, lo peor fue que el pelinegro ni se disculpó antes de seguir corriendo. Ni una disculpa, el muy capullo. 

 

Al final, llegué al instituto unos pocos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. Dejé la bicicleta aparcada en el lugar designado y me llevé el sillín para que no me robaran la bici en caso de que consiguieran reventar el cerrojo de la cadena. Sonaron las campanas de la iglesia cercana al instituto y en ese momento supe que estaba jodido. Tenía que ir al aula A-914 y ni sabía dónde estaba.

Decidí acercarme a un chico y a una chica que acababan de terminar de fumarse un cigarro y les pregunté cómo llegar a mi primera clase del día. Al parecer, él también tenía que ir a esa clase así que aceptó acompañarme. La chica también nos acompañó pues ella tenía clase en el piso superior a nuestra aula y le pillaba de camino. Sus nombres eran Kenneth y Badra. 

Me estuvieron explicando cosas sobre los profesores de camino a clase ya que ellos llevaban haciendo toda la educación secundaria en aquel instituto. Al parecer había cuatro grupos por cada asignatura y nos teníamos que cambiar de aula para cada asignatura. Era tan diferente a mi instituto anterior. Compartía seis asignaturas con Kenneth y tres con Badra y una de ellas la tenía con ambos. Ya había conseguido mis primeras amistades. 

 

Al llegar la hora del descanso, escuché suspirar a Kenneth frustradamente. Se había olvidado traer algo para comer y ahora estaba famélico. Si hubiera tenido mi sándwich se lo habría ofrecido, pero gracias al imbécil de antes, se encontraba en una basura, totalmente aplastado y reventado. Sólo de pensarlo, notaba que mi rabia crecía.  
Me ofrecí a acompañarlo al supermercado que se encontraba al lado de nuestro instituto, así también podría familiarizarme con los alrededores del colegio. 

Mayor error de mi vida. Si hubiera sabido que nos lo encontraríamos, si hubiera sabido que él estaría ahí, si hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría, posiblemente no, seguro que no habría acompañado a Kenneth.  
También podría haberme callado.  
Pero no lo hice.

Salimos del supermercado con un paquete de galletas de chocolate para mi nueva amistad. Me había estado comentando cosas, cosas sobre él, sobre otros alumnos, sobre quiénes eran los alumnos más populares y quienes los peligrosos, pero mayoritariamente de él. Su madre se había quedado embarazada con nuestra edad y el padre los había dejado tirados. Poco después que él naciera, su madre conoció a otra madre soltera y acabaron enamorándose así que eran cuatro en la familia. Su hermana mayor estaba estudiando en el extranjero. 

Y lo vi.

Al pelinegro.

Me acerqué al pelinegro que tenía un brazo sobre los hombres de un rubio que intentaba quitárselo de encima. Creo recordar haber escuchado a Kenneth diciendo que qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en obtener la disculpa del pelinegro y lo ignoré. El pelinegro y su acompañante se detuvieron al ver que me acercaba a ellos. El imbécil de antes simplemente se me quedó mirando, desafiándome.

Le dije que me debía una disculpa y él simplemente se rascó la cabeza, diciendo que no sabía nada y que, si era algo sobre mi novia, que él no la había tocado y que si se había abalanzado sobre él sería por mi culpa. Perdí los estribos e intenté encajar un puñetazo en su cara de engreído. 

El cabrón paró el golpe con una de sus manos y apretó mi puño. El rubio aprovechó ese momento para zafarse y marcharse diciendo algo sobre encontrar a alguien. El pelinegro dejó caer su sonrisa por un momento, y si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría enterrado. Volvió a poner una sonrisa y me dejó ir el puñetazo, advirtiéndome que no volviera a hacer eso para acto seguido, ignorarme y murmurar algo sobre el rubio, Jian Yi. Volví a intentar pegarle y esta vez no sólo paró de nuevo mi golpe si no que me lo devolvió, dándome en la boca del estomago y haciendo que tuviera que poner toda mi voluntad para no vomitar lo que tenía en el estómago, pero mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas al suelo.

“¿Estás bien?” Kenneth se acercó a mí, su voz estaba llena de preocupación. El pelinegro nos miró y se dio la vuelta hacía la misma dirección por la que se había marchado el rubio. “Ese es He Tian. Tienes suerte de haber salido casi ileso”

“Oh, ya te recuerdo” El pelinegro había vuelto hacía nosotros. Nos miraba con indiferencia y aburrimiento. “Eres el de esta mañana, ¿no? Podrías haberte disculpado.”

“¿Eres idiota?” pregunté al pelinegro, sin importarme lo que acababa de decir Kenneth. Ese gilipollas me estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad. Prepotente hijo de… “Fuiste tú el que se chocó conmigo, y mi sándwich acabó aplastado por tu jodida culpa. Esa disculpa me la debes tú a mí.”

El pelinegro, He Tian, me miró con curiosidad, pero podía ver algo peligroso en sus ojos. Su sonrisa me recordaba a la de un depredador que tiene acorralada a su presa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y pude notar como se me erizaba el pelo a la vez que se me ponía la piel de gallina. El pelinegro (He Tian) pareció darse cuenta del efecto que provocó su mirada en mí y sonrió más abiertamente, más peligrosamente. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento.

“Olvídalo, vayámonos” Kenneth me ayudó a levantarme y ambos nos marchamos en dirección a nuestra clase. “Tienes huevos, te lo concedo. He Tian es tan popular con las chicas como peligroso para con los chicos”

Podía notar cómo alguien me observaba, pero por, llámalo como quieras, ¿tozudez? ¿autopreservación? ¿honor? no miré hacia atrás. Tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera, no era muy inteligente pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a quién pertenecía aquella mirada que me perseguía. Cuando dejé de notar esa mirada, miré hacía atrás. Él se alejaba en la misma dirección por la que su anterior acompañante se marchaba, pero fue detenido por un grupo de chicas. Creo que nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que yo mirara hacía delante. 

Esperaba no volver a verle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la una de la mañana y me he de despertar en cinco horas. No me arrepiento.  
> Mo Guan Shan ya ha conocido a He Tian. No ha sido una buena primera impresión, ¿verdad?  
> Comentad lo que os está pareciendo y dejad kudos si os está gustando, por favor.


	3. Encuentro

Me dejé caer en la cama con un gruñido, había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que las clases empezaran y sabía que este último año sería un infierno. He Tian había tomado interés en mi persona. Siempre me encontraba casualmente con él y, de algún modo, aquellas primeras semanas siempre acabábamos en una pelea, ya fuera verbal o física. Y siempre terminaban igual: yo perdía. Ahora nuestra relación era bastante más civil.

A causa del constante interés de He Tian en mi persona, había acabado conociendo al rubio que lo había acompañado aquel fatídico día y al ¿amigo? ¿mejor amigo? ¿pareja? de este. Sus nombres eran Jian Yi y Zhan Zeng Xi, respectivamente. Mi relación con esos tres era difícil de explicar. Con Jian Yi y Zhan Zeng Xi compartía algunas clases, pero apenas había interacción con ellos si no estaba He Tian. Con He Tian era algo aún más extraño. Al principio nos habíamos llevado como el perro y el gato, especialmente cuando se tomaba ciertas confianzas en cuanto a contacto físico. Ahora, era algo más civil. Aún me ponía de los nervios que se tomara según que confianzas y dijera según qué cosas, pero tampoco podía decir que era un mal tipo.

 

Mi móvil sonó, me había llegado un mensaje. Era de Jean-Luc.  
¿Te apetece quedar este finde? Puedo bajar a la ciudad, tengo libre.  
k  
¿?  
ok lol  
¿Te importaría mucho escribir como una persona?  
Sab 4.3 stcn N  
No sé ni cómo entiendo esa mierda.  
lmao

 

Jean-Luc llegó antes que yo como de costumbre. Era demasiado puntual y las primeras veces que quedé con él tras conocerlo solía decir que era mejor siempre llegar cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista. Yo era puntual a secas, me gustaba llegar a la hora, ni cinco minutos antes ni cinco después. Así que allí estaba él, con su pelo castaño con mechas rojizas, a la última moda masculina, y sus ojos grises azulados que parecían mirar dentro de tu alma, su estilo de vestir tan elegante como cómodo y ese cuerpo que parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. No me extrañó encontrarlo hablando con tres chicas.

“¡Momo, te estaba esperando!” advirtió mi presencia y las tres chicas se giraron en busca de la persona que tuviera tal nombre. Debieron creer que era una mujer por cómo pasaron de tener miradas asesinas a suspirar con tranquilidad.

“No me gusta que me llames así.” Y realmente no me gustaba, Momo era nombre típico de perros o de mujer. No era ni una cosa ni la otra. Jean-Luc sólo sonrió mientras yo me acercaba a paso lento. “¿Llevas esperando mucho?

“No, llegué hace poco. Además, estas señoritas me hacían compañía” Les guiñó un ojo y una de ellas rio enamoradamente. Jean-Luc tenía una personalidad bastante carismática y extrovertida, pero muchas veces la gente confundía su personalidad con coqueteo. Jean-Luc empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero una de las chicas lo detuvo, pidiéndole intercambiar sus números ante la atónita mirada de las otras dos. “Lo siento cariño, pero no me interesas. Mo, tengo varios sitios que quiero visitar en mente”

Jean-Luc se zafó de su agarre y siguió dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba. Me sentí mal por la chica, pero Jean-Luc no era de los de dar falsas esperanzas. Una vez le pregunté por qué no les daba un número falso, aunque fuera, y sencillamente se encogió de hombros y dijo que era mejor decir las cosas como eran, aunque dolieran.  
Fuimos a una tienda de discos, quería comprar el nuevo disco de Five Skulls on Fire que había salido al mercado y aproveché para escuchar algunos otros grupos y discos para mis listas de música; también fuimos a una librería donde él compró varias revistas de moda y un libro mientras yo ojeaba cómics. Pasamos por un centro comercial donde entramos a cinco tiendas de ropa porque había cobrado y necesitaba cambiarse de armario porque la nueva temporada era cien veces mejor que la del año pasado.

“Mira esta camisa, Mo. Va a juego con mi tono de piel” dijo en la primera tienda de ropa.

“Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir en la ciudad, si no fuera por los alquileres” comentó mientras miraba el escaparate de una tienda a la que no entramos.

“Luego podríamos ir a cenar a un restaurante, yo invito.” Declaró después de salir de la tercera tienda de ropa.

“Este pantalón me hace buen culo, ¿tú qué crees?” Todo le quedaba bien así que le dije que sí.

“Marianne no entendía que, aunque le dijera que un chico era atractivo, no soy gay. Soy hetero, no ciego.” Me explicó al probarse el segundo modelito en la cuarta tienda.

“…trar trabajo. Creo que ese chaval nos está lanzando dagas por los ojos,” Cambió de tema como quien habla del tiempo mientras estábamos esperando nuestro pedido de un café con leche para él y un bocadillo vegetal para mí.  
Siguiendo la dirección que me había indicado mi mejor amigo, vi a cierto pelinegro que conocía ya bastante bien: He Tian. Su expresión facial era absolutamente terrorífica, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios y su cara se iluminó.

 

“¡Joder! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Sé andar!” He Tian me cogía de la muñeca mientras me conducía Dios sabe dónde. Yo, por mi parte, intentaba zafarme, pero He Tian era mucho más fuerte y testarudo que yo. Al menos no apretaba hasta el punto de hacerme daño o dejar una marca.

“¡Nope!” He Tian nos hizo detenernos al estar el semáforo en rojo para los peatones. Se giró y me observó con esa sonrisa tan picara, y rozando el ser sádica, suya. Intenté mantener el contacto de nuestros ojos pero los acabé apartando al poco. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde continuó arrastrándome hacia nuestro misterioso destino. “Si lo hiciera, huirías.”

“¿¡Y qué esperas que haga!? ¡Me has secuestrado!” Con un movimiento fluido, He Tian nos posicionó contra la fachada de un edificio. Mi espalda tocando el muro. Su cara se acercó peligrosamente a la mía y de nuevo no pude evitar apartar la mirada hacía el suelo. “¿Q-qué?”

“No es secuestro porque había quedado contigo, Mo Guan Shan.” Me cogió del mentón y me obligó a levantar la cabeza, haciendo que también nuestros ojos se encontraran unos segundos antes de que volviera a apartarlos y me concentrara en una pequeña peca, apenas visible, en su clavícula. Ahora que me fijaba, había otra a unos centímetros a la derecha. Apenas eran visibles de lo pequeñas que eran, seguro que no serían malignas. Me preguntaba si tendría más pecas, no parecía que fuera a ser de los que tuvieran muchas pecas, no como yo. “¿Ves algo que te gusta, Guan Shan?

Levanté la mirada sorprendido, me había concentrado tanto en sus marcas de nacimiento que poco a poco había ido fijando cada vez más la mirada en su pecho, en su musculatura.

“¡N-No! ¡Apártate de mí!” Empujé su cuerpo lejos del mío. Pude notar los músculos tan firmes que ocultaba su camiseta. Definitivamente, He Tian hacía ejercicio, pero no creía que fuera de los que van al gimnasio y se machacan allí. Tras una pequeña risa que me sacó de mis estúpidos pensamientos que encendió mi carácter, porque, de verdad, Mo Guan Shan, ¿cómo puedes pensar en los músculos de este tirano tan sádico?, levanté mi mirada contra la suya ahora que había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. “¿Qué mierdas quieres de mí, imbécil?

Podía notar mi cara arder por el enfado. Y lo juraría ante un juez, era por enfado.

He Tian me cogió de nuevo por la muñeca y continuamos caminando, aunque esta vez tiraba menos de mí. Incluso me pareció que estaba de mejor humor que antes pues en vez de arrastrarme, me guiaba. Seguí luchando contra el agarre hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de apartamentos nuevos. He Tian me puso entre él y la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta y me hacía entrar retrocediendo dentro del edificio al avanzar él.

Era ya inútil seguir luchando e incluso me llegó a picar la curiosidad del porqué me había traído hasta ahí. Miré la portería del edificio con curiosidad, había unos ventanales que dejaban ver un patio interno lleno de diferentes plantas que hacía de patio de luces del edificio, las paredes eran de un blanco agrisado y el suelo de color madera, la iluminación de la portería también provenía de unas lamparas de pared preciosas. Cogimos el ascensor y aproveché para mirar de reojo a mi acompañante.

He Tian estaba sonriendo plácidamente apoyado contra la pared, se dio cuenta que lo observaba y puso esa sonrisa confiada y exasperante que tanto me sacaba de mis casillas.

“Llegamos.” Informó al mismo tiempo que el ascensor se detenía. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y ambos entramos. El apartamento era un loft increíblemente espacioso y con unas vistas a la calle que quitaban el aliento.

Un mensaje llegó a mi móvil y rápidamente respondí a Jean-Luc que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por mi. Noté como mi cuerpo se tensaba al cambiar el aura de la persona frente a mí. He Tian estaba cabreado. “¿Quién era?

“Mi madre.” Dije más rápido de lo que debería haber hecho, pero todos mis instintos me habían chillado que mintiera. He Tian me cogió del antebrazo y me arrastró por el apartamento hasta lanzarme al sofá y atraparme con su cuerpo. Entendí el mensaje alto y claro. “Je-Jean-Luc”

“¿Qué relación tienes con él? Su voz sonaba melosa, pero peligrosa.

“Éramos compañeros de clase y trabajo. Es mi amigo. Nada más.” ¿Porqué le había dicho que no había nada más que amistad entre nosotros?

“Sabes cocinar” Asentí aunque lo había dicho más como declaración que como una pregunta. Acto seguido, He Tian se retiró de encima de mí, sonriendo como el gato que se acaba de comer al canario. Noté mi enfado a flor de piel. “Haznos la cena. Ya que me has dejado plantado, compénsamelo con eso.”

“¿¡Te piensas que voy a cocinar para ti, desgraciado!? “Lo cogí de la camisa, y lo miré a los ojos, desafiándole. “¿¡Y gratis!? ¡Vas muy equivocado, cabrón!”

“¿Prefieres que te pague con dinero o en carne?” La pregunta me sorprendió y no pude evitar dar unos pasos atrás, soltándole la camisa en el proceso. “Mojigato. No te preocupes, te pagaré. Con dinero.”

“¡Serás!”

He Tian me dio la espalda y se quitó la camisa. La tiró encima del sofá que había en el centro de la estancia. Pude ver cómo sus músculos se flexionaban y estiraban, mi mente me traicionó y por un momento me imaginé cómo se sentiría esa musculatura a mi toque. ¿Tendría la piel suave? ¿Serían sus músculos tan duros cómo parecían? Bobadas, bobadas. Este era He Tian. HE TIAN. ¿Qué más daba cómo fuera a sentirse ese cuerpo?

“La cocina está por ahí.” He Tian me sacó de mis pensamientos, pareció no darse cuenta de la batalla que había ocurrido en mi mente. Mejor. No tenía ganas de aguantar más mierda por su parte. Y el chaval tenía el ego más inflado que un globo aerostático. “Hay ingredientes suficientes para que te apañes, creo. Voy a la ducha, ni se te ocurra escapar.”  
No se me ocurriría. Un mes y medio con He Tian me había bastado para saber que era mejor no tratar con su lado malo. Su lado bueno ya era suficientemente malo. Suspiré y me dirigí a la susodicha cocina. Era preciosa. Extremadamente espaciosa y con lo último en cuanto a horno, vitrocerámica, frigorífico y otros utensilios. Mármol real, no del comercial. Era el sueño húmedo de cualquier cocinero.

“¿Pero cuánto dinero tiene este gilipollas? Murmuré por lo bajo.  
Me familiaricé con la cocina antes de ponerme a cocinar: dónde estaba cada cuchillo, sartén y olla, dónde guardaba las especias. Dónde estaba la basura y los productos de limpieza. Tras abrir cada armariete posible y hacerme un esquema mental de dónde estaba cada cosa, abrí la nevera.

“¡Joder!” La puta nevera estaba vacia a excepción de carne y algunas verduras que habían visto mejores días, aunque al menos sólo estaban ligeramente pasadas. “¿Pero éste qué come?”

“Por lo general, comida rápida o pre-hecha del súper.”

Me giré sobresaltado, no había oído a He Tian volver de la ducha. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, goteando agua por todo el suelo ya que no había tenido la decencia de secarse, y sólo vestía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Noté mis mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente así que me di la vuelta.

“Tendré que ir a comprar si quieres que cocine algo. Y esta será la primera y última vez, aunque me pagues.” ¿Mi voz sonaba normal? Ahora que sabia de su presencia, podía notar como He Tian se acercaba y se detenía a poco más de un metro de mí.

“He oído que tus padres solían tener un restaurante.” Me detuve en seco, no podía moverme, aunque lo deseara. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Sabía también cómo había acabado la historia? ¿Qué era lo siguiente que diría? ¿Me llamaría hijo de un criminal? ¿Se mofaría de mí como habían hecho otros? “Enséñame a cocinar.”

Dejé escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

“Yo… ¿Por qué?”

“Porque eres…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el día 8 de Marzo subiré un episodio especial sobre la madre de Momo ya que es el día de la mujer (espero que sea el primero de muchos especiales). Lo subiré como parte de la serie pero habrá un lugar especifico para estos especiales.  
> ¡Comentad y dejad kudos si queréis!


	4. Estofado

Recuerdo un día, algo después de que mi padre muriera, mamá había tenido el día libre y yo estaba de vacaciones. Ella se levantó más tarde de lo habitual, lo que ya demostraba lo cansada que estaba. Yo ya había hecho mis tareas domésticas y había empezado las que solía hacer mamá para que ella pudiera estar más tranquila ese día. Cuando escuché que se había despertado, puse a que se hiciera café para que ya lo tuviera hecho nada más aparecer por la puerta. Al verla, la saludé como cada mañana y le serví el café cuando se sentó. Ese fue el día en el que le pedí que me enseñara a cocinar. La cocina era el lugar que más me recordaba a mis padres y a momentos felices con ambos. Cocinar se convirtió en mi pasión y en una forma de liberar tensión desde ese día. 

 

“¿No ves que la patata está ya vieja?” Resoplé mientras cogía otra patata y la inspeccionaba para ver que estuviera en buen estado. “¿No te han enseñado nada y vives sólo?”  
He Tian únicamente encogió sus hombros y siguió mirando como yo escogía los ingredientes que íbamos a necesitar para el estofado de carne. A veces se dignaba a coger una verdura y me la enseñaba, para ver si le daba el aprobado. “Esta cebolla está mala. Fíjate que, si la aprietas un poco, está blanda, y debe estar dura.”

 

Tras escoger los ingredientes necesarios para el estofado de carne, y que He Tian pagara por ellos, volvimos al loft de He Tian. Le había tenido que enseñar cómo escoger los ingredientes. No podía creer que una persona que vivía sola no tuviera conocimiento alguno de cómo seleccionar qué comprar y qué no. Nada más entrar a su apartamento, él se fue al sofá del salón y se sentó. Yo fui directo a la cocina y empecé a poner los ingredientes que habíamos comprado en la nevera y despensa de He Tian. Tras poner todo aquello que no debía usar inmediatamente en su sitio, volví a la cocina y cogí uno de los delantales, que le había hecho comprar tras ver que no tenía ni uno, para ponérmelo. Poco después entró He Tian a la cocina y se puso el delantal sin que tuviera que indicárselo. Fue entonces cuando vi que los delantales que había escogido eran ridículos, el mío mostraba dos spaghetti pegándose y el suyo decía que el cocinero era tan caliente que se le quemaba la comida.

Imbécil. 

Le di las instrucciones para el plato que íbamos a cocinar y ambos nos dedicamos a cocinar. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a cómo lo hacía He Tian, después de todo, tenía que enseñarle a cocinar. Lo que uno hace por dinero. Las únicas fallas que tenía era a la hora de entender la jerga, pero se manejaba bien con el cuchillo y otros utensilios. Aunque por poco se le quema la cebolla con los ajos. 

También íbamos hablando, ya que el plato tardó dos horas en hacerse. Básicamente era él quien me preguntaba al principio. Al principio me negué a responderle, pero, poco a poco a causa de que no dejaba de insistir y yo mismo me iba relajando ante su presencia, empecé a contestarle. Nunca me dio información sobre si mismo, y a mi no me importaba conocer algo sobre él así que no pregunté.

Cuando empezó la espera del último paso de la receta -que el caldo rebajara con la cazuela tapada-ambos fuimos al salón de estar y comedor, y He Tian encendió la televisión. Había un programa de humor, pero a causa de He Tian y sus preguntas apenas pude concentrarme en el programa. El chico sabía ser un incordio.

“Así que soy un incordio.” ¡Mierda! ¿Lo había dicho en alto? Miré a He Tian y le dije que sí, que lo era y que parara de una maldita vez con sus jodidas preguntas. ¿A él qué le importaba dónde había estudiado antes, cuando era mi cumpleaños, qué quería estudiar después o cuál era mi relación con mis amistades del instituto?

Salvado por el teléfono, mi madre llamó en ese momento para preguntarme si iba a cenar fuera o en casa, ya que hoy podría salir antes del trabajo y le gustaría cenar conmigo pues habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que cenamos juntos. Miré a He Tian, quien parecía haber intentando escuchar la conversación y le dije que iría a cenar. Aunque tardaría unas horas, aún quedaba una hora para acabar la comida. “Sin problema, yo aún tengo tres horas de turno. Quien llegue antes, que empiece a hacer la cena.”

 

He Tian no parecía contento con lo que le había dicho a mi madre, pero que le dieran. Mi madre era y sería siempre mi primera prioridad. Tras colgar, He Tian siguió mirándome un rato en silencio y no aparté mi mirada de la suya. 

“Tu madre parece bastante agradable”

“Lo es.”

“Debe ser bonito tener padres que se preocupen así por ti y quieran pasar tiempo contigo.” No sabia qué decir a eso, pero mi curiosidad pudo más que yo y le acabé preguntando a qué se refería. Su respuesta fue que lo olvidara.

“¿Porqué yo? Hay un montón de chicas que estarían dispuestas a enseñarte a cocinar o a cocinarte diariamente.” Después de un largo rato en el que ambos estuvimos en silencio haciendo ver que mirábamos la pantalla, me atreví a preguntarle. “¿Por qué yo? Antes no me respondiste.”

Sonrió y ya pude predecir que no me iba a responder realmente. “¿Por qué crees? Ellas sólo ven que soy atractivo, no saben nada de mí.”

“A mí eso me da igual. No quiero saber nada, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.”

“Tú necesitas dinero y yo tengo dinero y estaba buscando a alguien que me enseñara a sobrevivir por mi cuenta.” Al mirarme, sus ojos parecían muertos, había un vacío en ellos que era doloroso. “Tú parecías estar disponible, así que…”

“Cómo sabes que necesito dinero?” Solté mordazmente. Su excusa fue que lo escuchó mientras hablaba con el irlandés, Kenneth. 

“¿Por qué no te has quedado a cenar?” Hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que dejara de mirar la pantalla para mirarle. He Tian no me miraba, seguía mirando la pantalla tranquilamente. Acto seguido, me estaba mirando, sin mover la cabeza, desde el rabillo del ojo. No podía ponerle nombre a la sensación que esa frase me había transmitido.

“¿A ti que mierdas te importa?” Respondí, pero me acobardé tras ver que su mirada se endurecía. “Mi madre termina antes su turno.”  
Siguió mirando la tele. Fui a mirar el estofado. 

 

Puse el estofado en tuppers y le dije a He Tian que debía ponerlos en la nevera cuando se enfriaran, limpié los platos y dejé un plato servido para él para después. He Tian respondió desde el comedor/sala de estar. Cuando salí de la cocina, él aún estaba en el sofá, ahora viendo una película de acción. Cogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, escuché un ruido tras de mi y al girarme, He Tian se estaba acercando.  
Cogió mi móvil y lo desbloqueó poniendo el patrón que yo usaba. Ante mi cara de incredulidad respondió que se queda la marca del patrón si no recuerdas limpiar la pantalla del móvil. Me lo devolvió y vi que había puesto su contacto.

 

Nada más salir de su casa, cambié el nombre por He the Devil. Durante todo el camino de vuelta, no paré de recibir mensajes de él, por muy borde que le respondiera. 

 

Llegué primero así que hice yo la cena para ambos, un plato sencillo. Mamá llegó poco después de que lo terminara de preparar. “¿Ha ido bien con Jean-Luc?” 

“Me arrastró de compras.” También le comenté cómo me había encontrado a He Tian y me había hecho cocinar para él. 

“Entiendo que Jean-Luc sea tu mejor amigo, pero si ya te había comprometido con ese chico…”

“Fue él el que decidió que quedáramos, ¡sin preguntarme! Y luego me hace cocinar para él.”

“Me pregunto que tipo de familia tendrá.” Mi madre hizo un gesto indicándome que me había manchado alrededor de la boca con la salsa de tomate. “Que viva él sólo con tu misma edad…”

Continuamos hablando de cómo habían ido nuestros días. Sabía que era afortunado de tener una madre con la que tenía buena relación. Era consciente de que no todas las familias tenían esa relación entre ellos y eso hacía que atesorara más a mi madre y nuestra relación. Juntos limpiamos los platos, ella los enjabonaba y yo los aclaraba y ponía a escurrir. Cuando acabó de enjabonar todo, con sus manos hizo una burbuja de jabón y la envió hacía mí, haciendo que me explotara en la mejilla. 

Yo hice otra, pero explotó en pleno aire por el poco jabón que contenía. Ambos reímos.

 

Puse a cargar el móvil y vi que He Tian me había enviado un mensaje al móvil, lo envié a la mierda pero siguió molestando. Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche y empezó a sonar. He Tian. 

“¿Qué mierdas quieres, imbécil? Molestas.” Escupí entre dientes.

“Cuando te tenga enseñado, pararé de molestar.”

“¿Huh?”

“¿Qué se dice cuándo te desean buenas noches?”

Le colgué y volvió a llamar, lo puse en silencio y pensé en ignorarlo. La pantalla se apagó y me relajé, aunque acto seguido una lucecita me indicó que tenía un mensaje. La curiosidad mató al gato y a mi me hizo mirar. He Tian decía que lamentaría el no coger la llamada.   
Volvió a llamar.

“¡Buenas noches! ¿¡Contento!?” Solté alzando la voz nada más darle a aceptar la llamada.

“Sí. Buenas noches, pequeño Mo.” 

“Serás imbe…” El cabrón me había colgado y dejado la palabra en la boca.


End file.
